general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Apocalypse/Issue 5
Dark struggled to get the zombie off of him. The zombie bit deeper into his neck with blood gushing out of it and his flesh slowly ripped off as Hippo watched in horror with his jaw dropped as tears were coming out of his eyes. He ran to the zombie and stabbed it right in the head grabbing Dark and holding him up by his head so he could see him. "Dark! NO!" Hippo said. "You're gonna be fine, Dark...just stay with me, please!" Dark tried to say something but the zombie had tore out a vital organ from his neck. Dark's mouth started to fill up with blood and his eyes started to grow still. Before he took his last breath he let out a final smile due to being able to meet his best friends in the real world. His smile faded away as his eyes closed and he stopped breathing and moving. "Dark? DARK?! No...stay alive...you're going to b-" Hippo started to say before starting to uncontrollably sob. A zombie approached him from behind and he was on the verge of being bitten before it fell onto the grass with a knife in it's head. Ghost was behind it and pulled the knife out of his head, looking at a teary eyed Hippo before seeing what was in his hand. "Dark...no..." Ghost said as tears began to flow down his face. "Co-come on, we gotta rid this place of these zombies...for Dark..." "Yeah...for Dark..." Hippo said as he took Dark's knife and clenched it in his hand. He left Dark's corpse there and walked away with Ghost to kill the zombies invading the camp. ---- "Just stay here, Cam, it's chaotic outside, I'll help the others deal with them." Katie whispered. "Okay Katie...just be careful okay?" Cam whispered back. "That's how I'm generally still alive in my life." Katie said with a smirk as she left the tent. She ran to Bloxx's tent where she saw a zombie struggling with him as he was about to be bit. "Somebody help me!" Bloxx screamed. Katie rushed the zombie pushing it into the mud and off of Bloxx. Katie stomped on it's head four times when it finally stopped moving. "Where the hell is Kaley?! She has all the weapons!" Katie said noticing how more zombies emerged from the forest. "I-I don't know, I tried to look for her but...jesus just thanks for saving my ass, Katie." Bloxx said with a smile. "Don't mention it, c'mon let's get Kaley!" Katie said running to Kaley's tent as Bloxx followed. It was the biggest tent, it was beige and someone was just sitting in it. It was obviously Kaley, but she was shaking, and seemingly scared, something the group had never seen, not even when she was an admin on TWDW. "Kaley! We need the weapons, these things are everywhere and we're defenseless, we also need your help!" Katie said. "I-I can't, It's not like we're in a comic, video game, or a show...this is the real world, and this is a real situation..." Kaley said. Bloxx put his hand on Kaley's shoulder and looked at her. "We NEED you Kaley...just give us the weapons and help us...please." Bloxx said. Kaley's eyes widened but went back to normal as she realized they were right. Kaley had a small purse and pulled a pistol from it. She gave the weapons to Katie and they were all ready to defend their camp. Razor and Jesus approached just at the right time. "Thank god you guys are! We need to secure this place or they'll kill us all, Ghost and Hippo are thinning them out, but I don't know how long they could go on like this, just hand us the weapons and this'll be easier." Razor said. "We got em right here, just take a knife or two and this place will be back to normal." Bloxx said. They both nodded and took a knife. Everyone was defending a side of the forest, easily thinning the zombies out. Minutes had went by and there was only one zombie left. Hippo stabbed it in the head and it fell in the dirt, bodies were almost all around the camp creating a circle. They all met in the center of the camp where Cam had his arm amputated. Most of the camp hadn't been informed of Dark's death besides Ghost and Hippo who saw it first hand. "So...that's all of them right?" Grave asked. "Yeah...looks like it." Jesus replied looking around. "Where's Dark?" Hippo's face grew dark as he looked down at the ground. "Dark's...he didn't make it." Hippo said with tears coming out of his eyes. The whole camp went silent, everyone's eyes started to water up, hearing the loss of an old friend hit them hard, they felt like they couldn't handle it and they all felt guilty for it. "Di-did he turn?" Bloxx asked about to let out a waterfall of tears. "I-I don't know, Ghost and I didn't go back to put him down..." "I'll do it, he wouldn't want to be one of those things..." Ghost said. Before anyone could respond he speed walked to the tent Dark was bitten in. Dark's eyes had opened slowly, they were all white, his skin had grayed and he made gurgling and growling noises. He stuck his hand out as if he had sorrow for himself and wanted to be finished off rather than eat. Ghost slowly went closer to the former friend known as Dark and dug the knife deep into his head, killing him once and for all. "I'm sorry...Dark..." Ghost said with tears coming from his eyes. "Let's just...let's just get some rest, bury him tomorrow." Jesus said. "So you want to let him rot out here like a fucking dog?" Hippo asked with slight anger and sorrow. "That's not...that's not what I mean, let's bury him and then have a funeral tomorrow or something." "I'll do it." Bloxx said wiping the tears off his face. "You sure, Bloxx?" Cam asked. "Yeah..." "Okay...everyone let's just get some rest, no point in watching him dig." "Alright..." Ghost said in a low tone going to his tent. Everyone went into their tent, knowing they would be unable to fall asleep but still tried anyway. ---- The Next Morning Pig was in his tent he simply stared at the ceiling of it. He sat up and remembered he had a picture in his pocket. He took out the folded picture and it was everyone from the GFF clique. It was when Dark had come back from the Military after his service. Pig remembered how Dark would never shut up about it and it made a smile form on his face. It quickly faded away as he realized what happened to Dark and it turned into a frown with his eyes beginning to water. His tent started to get unzipped and Pig quickly wiped the tears off his face. "Hey Pig, the uh funeral's starting, you gonna come right?" Hippo asked saddened. "Yeah...I'm coming." Pig replied. "Alright, we'll wait for you then." Pig nodded as Hippo left and went to the center of the camp. There was a medium sized dirt pile with a small wooden cross in the front of it. Pig walked into the circle where some people were going to talk and others weren't. Bloxx was the first one to stand in the center. "I guess I'll go..." Bloxx said in a saddened tone clearing his throat. "Dark...Dark was my best friend, we had our ups and downs, and we sure as hell had our differences...I'm not even going to deny where there were a few days we hated each other but...he was a great guy, I still remember how we met...the things we did with each other and the things we would even do for each other...it's hard to forget all those moments...my anus still hurts and hopefully some day, we'll see Dark again. Rest in peace, Dark." Bloxx said wiping the tears off his face and standing next to Cam and Katie. "That was beautiful, Bloxx, you said practically everything me and Cam were planning to say." Katie said with a smile. "Thanks...I'll miss Dark, but we'll see him again..." "I miss him too and yeah...we will." Cam replied. Hippo got in the center, he was a mess and his eyes were very red and puffy, most likely from crying. "Dark...Dark was also my best friend, I too remember when we met. I thought he was a dick at first, he and a few others were bashing me the first time I ever even joined the chat...looking back on it now it's pretty damn funny, I'm going to miss that idiot, always linking Chief Keef in chat or something...hell I could count all the times he linked rap in general in the chat...we weren't on good terms at first, but ever since about twenty fourteen he's become one of my closest friends on the Wiki and in real life, and I'm going to miss him and hold him forever in my heart...in hope that we could see him again some day despite my beliefs...rest in peace Dark, you won't be forgotten..." Hippo finished up in tears standing next to Pig and Ghost. "That was...amazing Hippo, wish I could say something it's always been hard for me to come up with speeches..." Ghost said. "Thanks, and you can, it doesn't have to be a big speech or anything." Hippo replied. "Maybe...I don't know..." Pig was the third to get in the center. "I honestly don't have much to say, but everything Bloxx said was indeed true, he was a great guy and a great friend, and I think I have something that'll break all of your hearts." Pig said going into his jacket pocket. He unfolded the paper and showed each and everyone. "This was when Dark came from the Military, this was one of the best days we've had since we actually met in real life...and as Hippo said it's best to cherish the best memories we've got and to just let go of the old ones..." Pig said tearing up as he stepped with Ghost and Hippo. Kaley sighed and looked around wondering if anyone wanted to say anything. "Is...everyone done?" She asked. "Yeah...yeah we are." Hippo replied. "I was thinking...we need to move on, winter's coming soon and if we stay at this camp we'll freeze to death, we just gotta find somewhere we can stay for awhile, just so winter can pass, maybe find some new people?" "Heh, I actually agree with that, with what just happened, I'd go anywhere rather than stay here..." Cam said. "I agree with that plan, Hippo. We should move on, but not yet, and even if we were to move on where would we go and why would we do it?" Katie asked with curiousity. "I don't know yet, Katie...but we need to go someplace that'll be warm, it's already a bit cold here...and we're doing it for one reason and one reason only." "Which is?" "To Survive." Credits *Ghost *Hippo *Pig *Cam *Dark *Kaley *Grave *Masta *Razor *Jesus *Katie *Bloxx Deaths *Dark - Alive and Zombified Trivia *Last appearance of Dark. Category:Wiki Apocalypse Category:Wiki Apocalypse Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark